


The Mansion

by TheRibbonTwirler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gore, Horror, Original Character(s), Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRibbonTwirler/pseuds/TheRibbonTwirler
Summary: Midnight struck and the madness begin. Betrayal, Heartbreak and the occasional death, the Mansion is not your ideal vacation spot.





	1. Chapter One - I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER ONE - THE MOON WATCHER

The moonlight was dimly pale in the bright blue sky. They watched the moon as clouds crossed it making it look invisible. The trains jolty movements jiggled their vision but they kept looking straight ahead. Hours went by and they never really lost focus. They just stared at the moon.

Two blonde plaits were tucked behind their ears and rosey red rimestone glasses complimented their strange grey eyes. But that was what everyone else said. Friends, family, teachers and even even strangers at times commented on their eyes. Personally, they would have liked blue or brown eyes but they didn't mind that much. It was life after all.

A few minutes after the twelfth hour of the evening passed, they got distracted from the moon by a flickering neon sign. This sign had displayed the time and location the train had been heading for hours now but it had begun to glow an ominous sickly green ever since some time past eleven. 

Their thoughts begun to slow down and pause as they focused their attention onto the sign. They knew that at eleven thirty they had been heading to a town called Kanto.

They briefly remembered learning about Kanto in History class. Kanto was the capital city of Souillis and the most populated city in the world.

They didn't see much glory in the city - Kanto had long days and short nights leaving nearly no time for moon watching. Plus the city was all about its beachs and beautiful countrysides. While that may have some appeal for other people, they simply weren't interested in that at all.

But now the train's main source of light was the horrid flashing neon sign. The current time was apparently twelve thirteen and the location the train was headed for was... strangely blank. They couldn't squint to see of the location was hidden either. The sign was to far away for starters.

They also had glasses for a very good reason as well. Their eyes were damaged enough as it was. No need to risk going completely blind.

So they decided to just ignore the sign. It was beginning to hurt their eyes anyway. So they went back to observing the moon. It was one of their hobbies. Or at least one that they were still interested in.

They had loved to watch the moon ever since a young age and their town of Lunaris perfectly complimented their hobby. In Autumn and Winter, the days became shorter and the nights became longer. Full moons became more common and on one breathtaking night the moon was magnificiant

They didn't really know what inspired their love for the moon but they are glad for it. Sure they may not be crazy or physio for it but they still cared in a small way.

Then their day turned from amazing to terrible in one swift click of a certain button. The intercom clicked on and someone cleared their throat.

_"Testing, Testing One Two Three Four! Hello Everyone! I'm Sure You've Never Ever Heard My Voice Before So I'll Introduce Myself To You Wonderful People."_

They paused for a moment to laugh a malicious laugh.

_"My Name Is Aya! But You Can Call Me-"_

Aya's cheerful voice stopped for a moment for a garbled voice that glitched and malfunctioned. They probably said something important but it wasn't understandable - at least to human ears.

_"-Aya Madison! Now Then If You're On The Proper Schedule Then Your Train Should Currently Not Have A Set Location. Well That Ends Now! Can All Passengers Close Their Eyes? Thank You!"_

Despite feeling no need to answer Aya's demands, they found their eyes beginning to close automatically. They strained to open them but soon lost the battle and their eyes closed and the nightmares began.

_"Now Let's Get Started!"_


	2. Chapter Two - I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TWO - AN AVID DREAMER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - PLEASE TAKE CARE WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER. THIS. CHAPTER CONTAINS THEMES SURROUNDING MILD VIOLENCE/GORE. PLEASE STOP READING IF YOU THINK YOU WON'T BE COMFORTABLE. IF THAT ISN'T THE CASE THEN CARRY ON.

Soft tinkling music began playing softly. It sounded like a music box and had a lovely tune. It was a beautiful piece. They began to rock their head from side to side slowly, blissfully enjoying the peaceful music.

Then gradually, carefully the tune sped up and the rocking began to get faster and faster. Eventually the misoc became horrid and ear piercing making them want to cover their ears so badly. But alas they couldn't. Their head was being forced to rock faster and faster and faster until finally the grand finale.

The music slowed to a slow grateful stop. Their head gradually stopped rapidly rocking and they began to relax. However, in a shocking twist as they began to close their eyes and sigh in relief, the music began once more in a horrific and dastardly finale.

Their head even spun long after it had broken free of the neck, blood oozing everywhere.

* * *

The feeling of falling was never a lovely nor happy feeling. They had suddenly began to fall and the screams that came out their mouth contained no hope or joy. Just the sweet sounds of true despair.

They felt wings on their back and tried to fly. Their attempts were futile and the fall seemed to get even quicker. Someone seemed to call out their name, but it didn't seem right. It didn't feel like it was their name.

Nevertheless they still fell even deeper. Looking down all they saw was an empty endless void. Looking up did nothing good - all they could see where some blurry faces. No details were clear except for the fact that they were there. 

Then one of the shapes dived down the cliff straight for them. As they got closer their details became clearer and more expressive. Bright tangerine eyes, dark hazel horns, lushious lavender hair flowing in the wind.

All lies. They never even saw her coming until it was to late. No hero came to save them, no courageous friend determined to save them. 

All that remained of them was the blood on her fangs and the torn off hand stained with dried blood. Part of the bone showed through the fabric. It was a grusome sight but the woman walked away without a care in the world.

Sure she had gotten loads of sticky grusome blood on her freshly washed dress but she didn't care. It smelled much better this way.

* * *

A young girl sits peacefully on a cloud. Her brown hair is held up by a candy floss hair band. Her orange eyes have a childish wonder in them. They look up at her and she looks down at them.

Her smile is precious and warm. It reminds them of a time long ago when they received smiles similar to that. The memories brought a tear to their eye but they quickly swept it away.

"Welcome to my domain!" She giggles. They stare at her as she flicks her wrist and a crown made of Oreos appears out of thin air. She places it on her head still smiling like a maniac.

She jumps down from the cloud daintly before smaking her head suddenly.

"Oppsies! I've forgotten to give you something."

She pulls out a baseball bat that drips with a vivid bright pink liquid. The disturbing sight brings them out of their daze. They try to run suspecting something but she is to fast. With an iron grip they hold tightly onto their wrist. Her eyes are wild and crazy.

"A warm welcome!" Then she swings the bat at their face. "But you won't find that here."

As their eye sight fades her laugh haunts their vision.

* * *

_"...And That's All You Need To Know To Get To...! If You Get Lost At...Then...Until You Get To...!"_

 


End file.
